


Rapacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [420]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs might as well have a facebook status of it's complicated. What does the snow do to their relationship? Does it help or hurt?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/25/2000 for the word [rapacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/25/rapacious).
> 
> rapacious  
> Given to plunder; seizing by force.  
> Subsisting on prey.  
> Grasping; greedy.
> 
> This is for xXFrankenHeartXx(and does not count towards the 3 I normally post a day) who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). The story didn't quite hit the note I wanted, but I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony was taking a walk just around town when a bunch of kids ambush him with snowballs one even threw snow down his coat! Soaking his pants all the way through and wetting his shirt. since Gibbs house was closer he went there.
> 
> P.S. Put not rated so you may choose a rating
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Rapacious

Tony had spent the night at Gibbs. Not an unusual scenario these days. They'd both slept in the guest room curled around each other. While they’d been sleeping a winter wonderland had descended, leaving them snowed in. 

They'd engaged in at least two different sessions of making love during the night and before they went to bed had quietly conversed in front of the TV about some of their childhood wishes. Tony hadn't wanted the night to end which is why he'd initiated the second bout of thorough kissing and loving.

At the same time, they hadn't really decided what they were to each other. Tony didn't want to press his luck and possibly lose Gibbs for good. He knew Gibbs claimed to love him, but he still struggled to believe it. He'd never really felt loved his entire life.

A part of Tony kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tony had planned to drive back to his apartment shortly after he woke to give Gibbs some of that space he used to complain about never getting from his wives, but the snow made him reconsider. Instead of driving home, he bundled up in warm clothes and took off for a morning run to clear his mind and maybe plan out the day a little better with this change in plans.

Gibbs had silently watched Tony prepare for a morning run from his cocoon of blankets on the bed. Having occasionally joined Tony on his run, Gibbs knew he’d be gone for a while and immediately got up after the door closed behind Tony. He quickly jumped in the shower, spending less than 5 minutes there. 

Even after being out of the Corps for so many years, Gibbs hadn’t shaken the quick marine showers that they got used to as you never knew when an enemy might attack. Throwing on his clothes quickly, Gibbs left the house to round up some of the more rapacious kids in his neighborhood. A number of them were loosely termed bullies as they tended to pick on the littler kids. 

Gibbs generally made sure the littler kids were safe, but he was on good terms with all the kids in his neighborhood. Today, though, he knew he needed the more rapacious kids. If they were going to be able to build up enough snowballs to not only take Tony by surprise in an ambush, but also keep him completely unable to retaliate well he’d need the kids that focused on force and power.

Gibbs knew the kids would want more than the satisfaction of clobbering DiNozzo with snowballs. He’d decided to offer them some plunder in the form of ten dollars each if they succeeded in clobbering DiNozzo in snowballs. They’d quickly agreed and Gibbs kept a lookout for Tony returning while the kids started stock piling their snowballs from the fresh snow on the ground.

Pretty soon Tony was closing in as he neared the end of his run and Gibbs gave the command to fire. Before Tony knew what had happened, he was completely soaked from head to toe due to the massive amounts of snowballs fired at him. Tony blinked shocked into stopping and even more snowballs pelted him.

Finally realizing this was war, he found a defensible position and started throwing his own snowballs at Gibbs and occasionally the kids. Laughing and thoroughly enjoying the snowball fight he'd never had before, Tony gave as good as he got though he didn't manage to soak anyone else. Of course, the fun couldn't last and it wasn't long before he was shivering too hard to throw any more snowballs. Gibbs immediately called a truce when he saw how miserable Tony was and gave the kids their money and sent them home.

Gibbs then personally escorted Tony to his house and helped him out of his wet clothes. Tony was trying to laugh even though he was shivering. He had known Gibbs would get him back, but he hadn't expected it to be like this.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and ushered him into the shower. Joining Tony, Gibbs set about getting him warmed up. He'd wanted to give Tony the snowball fight, he'd heard him wistfully mention wanting as a kid, but he'd also wanted to make sure he had an excuse to get Tony naked and warm him up.

Tony leaned into Jethro and let him pamper him. He knew exactly where this was leading and couldn't wait to tumble into bed with Gibbs. It was a far better plan than any of the ones he'd come up with on his run. Wth Gibbs initiating it, he knew there was no chance of Jethro regretting him being in his space for a little longer.

After the shower, Tony was starting to feel warm again. He'd stopped shivering, but was happy to let Gibbs lead him towards the bed. He still felt a bit drained from the snowball fight, though he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

“Thanks for that, Jethro.” Tony whispered as he snuggled up close to Gibbs in their bed.

“I love you.” Gibbs murmured softly, pulling Tony close ostensibly to warm him up.

Tony could feel Gibbs fingers squeezing his ass and gently probing to see if Tony was up to more and knew exactly what was on Gibbs' mind. “You're insatiable.” Tony laughed. 

“I can't help it. You're too sexy.” Gibbs complained, his tone completely free of censure.

Today, at least, the voices in Tony's head that were always telling him he wasn't good enough had been silenced. Gibbs hoped to eventually silence them forever, but as long as he made Tony happy and eliminated his doubts for the day, he considered it a win. Plus, he would never turn down amazing sex with his Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
